47 Minutes
by Riuzetsu
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a 17 year old genius, with outstanding abilities. However, with his mother dead and his father in a coma, he is forced to join Aizen's crime empire to afford life with his sisters. After a mission gone wrong, Ichigo ends up in the Police Department and walks out on with a probation and a job as a hacker for the cops. What could possibly go wrong? AU Genius!Ichigo


_"__Perhaps it is good to have a beautiful mind, but an even greater gift is to discover a beautiful heart.__"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ichigo finished writing the formula on the chalkboard. He and his teacher had been locked up on the classroom for about four hours, and finally, it was done.<p>

"Ichigo, none of the math teachers in this school were able to demonstrate this. I need you to realize your potential, kid. I would like you to send an application to MIT. You know what MIT is, right?" It wasn't the first time Mr. Urahara had tried to make Ichigo realize he was a genius. It had begun with the teenager figuring out the Archimedes Theory without even knowing its name. The kid was twelve back then. At fourteen, and a sophomore in high school, Ichigo had yet to accept his true potential. He could solve problems not even college students could. He understood everything very quickly and was always looking for new things to learn. And not only that, but he could name you every city on earth, could recite Shakespeare in his sleep and won every argument he got himself into.

"Please, Mr. Urahara, you're making me sound like some kind of genius." Ichigo chuckled, amused by his teacher's ideas.

_'__But you are Ichigo, you are…'_

* * *

><p>"Your father is in a coma." For years to come, Ichigo Kurosaki would remember that moment as the start of all his problems. Of course, at the time he wasn't aware of that; as a matter of fact, he was barely aware of the meaning of those words.<p>

It didn't make any sense, did it? He couldn't be alone, could he? With his mother gone since he was nine, his father had been his only support, and even though he acted like a kid, Isshin Kurosaki was the one that took charge of the family since Masaki's death. That meant taking care of Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, the clinic… Of course, Ichigo was too immersed in his equations and books to notice it all that much. He was just two months away from graduating. It was a wakeup call, and a cruel one.

"Kid, look, I'm really sorry, but we did everything we could", the doctor looked at Ichigo, pity written all over his face.

The sixteen year old had a hard time clearing his throat, but finally managed to get the question out, even if he dreaded the answer:

"How did it happen?"

The doctor looked taken aback by the question, as if he wasn't expecting Ichigo to come out of his trance.

"He was running an investigation for the police… You did know that, right?"

"Yes." He didn't. He thought his dad was retired and working as a doctor at the family's clinic. But answering 'no' would probably bring along a few questions, or even a lack of answer from the doctor.

"Well, he was shot in the head by one of the suspects, it would seem. He was found near Las Noches, you know, _downtown_." The doctor said. Ichigo was well aware that 'downtown' was an euphemism for the criminal part of Karakura.

"And who wa-" He was cut short by the doctor, who quickly explained that he wasn't allowed to give him more information, for it was an ongoing investigation of the Karakura Police Department.

"Furthermore", began the doctor, whose name tag Ichigo couldn't even bother to read, "I need to talk to you about what is going to happen with you and your sisters."

And so began a long talk, where Ichigo was told that since he was sixteen, he was allowed to live with his sisters, as long as someone went one a month to check up on them- which of course meant someone from Social Services. If he neglected his sisters or their needs, they would be taken from him in the span of a few weeks. It was that easy and fast to end up completely alone. He would also, one a month, receive a certain quantity of money from his father's bank account, which was, by the way, a very small amount, so Ichigo would have to make sure that he had a stable job and earned enough money to keep everything going.

"It's all quite simple, actually", the doctor said.

Ichigo wouldn't voice his thoughts, but he could only think that this wasn't simple in the slightest.

* * *

><p>Almost a year later, Ichigo had already finished school, but decided against going to college (even if more than a dozen schools all over the country had offered him a scholarship, MIT included), and instead started working two -legal- jobs to pay for his sister's education. However, working as a barman in 'Visored' and teaching math alongside Mr. Urahara in Karakura High wasn't enough to pay for his sisters' education, life costs and his father's medical care, since the money on Isshin's bank account had ran after nine months. And that is why, eleven months after his father's accident and the start of this nightmare, Ichigo found himself in front of two guards, waiting, alongside an angry looking girl (named Cirucci, as she had rudely told him) for the huge doors to open, allowing them to enter to Las Noches. It had been Keigo who had told him where the place was, since his sister worked in the restaurant close-by. When asked why he wanted to know, Ichigo answered he wanted to know to avoid the place.<p>

Las Noches was a big building, grey and boring in the outside. It was publicly known as a bar, but everyone was well aware of the fact that illegal business happened inside. Aizen, the man who ran the whole thing, was the king of the streets. He owned every drug dealer, every prostitute, every fighter, and every criminal a on the streets. He owned people, like he owned obscene amounts of money, which had allowed him to get out of prison in a few hours (the one an only time the police managed to press charges against him and actually win), for charges worth a lifetime in prison. Aizen was, in a few words, untouchable. And Ichigo Kurosaki, being in dire need of money as he was, was standing in front of cold stone doors, waiting to face this man, and either become a part of his empire, or die inside the grey, boring building.

In the back of his mind, a voice kept telling him that this could very well be the people that put his father in a coma, the people responsible for all of his suffering, but he kept thinking to himself '_It's okay. My dad couldn't have been investigating Aizen. Don't be a is for your sisters.' _It was like a mantra, he repeated it over and over in his head, lying to himself. He also tried not to pay any mind to Cirucci, since he had a feeling he wouldn't be instructed to make friends with her.

"Come in."

Ichigo and Cirucci walked slowly, leaving behind the doors and following the red carpet that led to an enormous room. Several pictures and posters hung on the walls, several of Muhammad Ali and even one of Pablo Escobar. Ichigo laughed in the inside, thinking of how cliché this was. A poor kid, entering the crime world to pay for his and his orphaned sisters' life. It was like a bad movie. His thoughts were cut short (as usual) by, once again, two guards opening doors, this time gold. Ichigo tried, without result, to calm himself down. '_It's okay. You're gonna be fine. You need this._' The room was poorly lit, just a white light in the center, barely allowing to make out the shapes of a dozen people, give or take. As soon as Cirucci and him came in, a voice resonated through the dark.

"It's one on one. Whoever wins gets to join. Everything is permitted. The one who loses gets to get out by the back door." Several chuckles resonated.

* * *

><p>47 minutes later, a bloodied and disorientated Ichigo watched as a bullet entered Cirucci's skull, and it reminded him of his father's wound. '<em>Don't go there. You made it. You'll get the money. Don't look at her. Don't cry. You knew this was going to happen. God…<em>'

All it took was 47 minutes for Ichigo to lose his heart, at least for a really long time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello, it has been quite a while! As some of you may know, I deleted all of my stories, for academic purposes. I needed to concentrate. <strong>_

_**Anyway, this is based on 'A Beautiful Mind' and 'Good Will Hunting'. It will have a lot of violence, sex, math (god know I love math) and I plan to go into a lot of detail for everything. I didn't in this chapter because it's a prologue and I want it to be a bit messy, a bit confusing. **_

_**YOU decide the pairings, so vote for whoever you want in reviews.**_

_**Thank you, Riuzetsu.**_


End file.
